1. Field
The described technology relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, it relates to a rechargeable battery having a vent plate that is installed in a cap plate and broken when internal pressure of a case is increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, i.e., a secondary battery, may be repeatedly charged and discharged. For example, low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used, e.g., as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.